Lullaby in Sadness of Whiskey
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Story between chapter 3 and 4 in "Even in Death". Malam bercahayakan aliran emas dan merah. Dibalik kabut memabukkannya whiskey, mereka saling mengorek luka masing-masing, kehangatan tak terhentikan memutuskan tali persahabatan itu. LightxL. Please review


**Disclaimer : **_**Death Note isn't mine. I'm sure you've known it.**_

**Warning : **_**Sex (for the minors please click back). Ooc. Genderswitch. Bad story.

* * *

**_

**LULLABY IN ****SADNESS OF WHISKEY

* * *

**

Jalanan kota terlihat ramai seperti biasanya.

Sepasang mata hitam kelam menatap ke arah bawah dimana kendaraan lalu-lalang. Lampu-lampu mobil yang bergerak cepat terlihat sangat indah, seperti aliran air berwarna emas dan merah.

Lampu-lampu neon dari pertokoan dan gedung-gedung bersinar terang, memancarkan gelombang warna yang ikut meramaikan keindahan malam. Dia bisa mendengar musik mengalun dari salah satu restoran di gedung sebelah, cahaya yang bagaikan kembang api bersinar dari lampu yang menghiasi kincir raksasa yang berada di taman ria.

Dia mengangkat gelas champagne, meminum isinya. Sebelah tangannya yang kosong perlahan menyentuh dinginnya kaca jendela yang sedikit terbuka.

Dia sangat menikmati malam ini. Malam yang tenang, dimana tidak ada siapapun yang mengganggunya. Sendirian di tempat ini, menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau, melarikan diri untuk sementara dari banyaknya kasus yang harus dia pecahkan.

Sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasa sesantai ini.

Kegelapan ruangan ini, dan samarnya lampu dari luar, benar-benar sangat menenangkan.

Suara pintu terbuka membuyarkan lamunannya. Tubuhnya menegang siaga, tetapi tidak menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Dia bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki dari orang tersebut, suara dia mengambil gelas dan botol, kemudian suara sesuatu mengalir, juga sesuatu ditaruh di atas meja.

Lalu, kesunyian menyelimuti kembali.

Dia menghela nafas pelan saat mengetahui bahwa kesunyian itu hanya sesaat.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Pertanyaan dari suara lelaki yang sangat dia kenal terdengar di telinganya, membuatnya tersentak kaget, dan refleks berbalik, menghadap lelaki yang mengulurkan gelas whiskey ke arahnya itu.

"Light-kun..." gumamnya, matanya lebar.

Kenapa Light ada di sini? Bukannya dia sudah memberi kebebasan untuk menemani Misa?

Dia bisa merasakan tangan besar yang hangat menggapai tangannya yang tengah memegang gelas champagne, dan mentoastnya dengan gelas whiskey tersebut. Suara berdenting terdengar ketika kedua gelas itu beradu.

L lalu menarik kembali tangannya, sebelum menatap lagi keluar jendela sembari meminum champagnenya. "Kenapa kau di sini, Light-kun?"

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Light tersenyum, meminum whiskeynya.

"Tidak juga. Cuma aneh. Kau, kan, seharusnya bersama Misa-san." L meminum champagnenya lagi, pandangannya tetap terpaku keluar. "Aku sudah memberimu kebebasan, seharusnya kau memanfaatkannya untuk memperdalam hubungan kalian. Misa-san akhir-akhir ini terlihat kesepian."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari lelaki yang berdiri disampingnya. "Aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tertarik padanya."

Tidak tertarik? batin L. Dia lalu melirik ke arah lelaki itu. "Kenapa? Dia pacarmu, kan? Tidakkah kau menyukainya?" tanyanya, kalem.

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa cinta Misa bertepuk sebelah tangan." Light meminum whiskeynya lagi. "Aku memang menyukainya, tetapi aku tidak mencintainya." lanjutnya, tegas.

Dalam hati L bingung. Kenapa dia merasakan perasaan ringan yang aneh saat Light mengatakan hal itu?

Apa karena dia mulai mabuk, ya?

Dia kembali menatap jendela. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian pacaran?" tanyanya.

"Entahlah..." Light mengangkat tangannya, jemarinya menyisir poni yang menutupi matanya. "Aku tidak ingat tentang itu. sepertinya karena kasihan."

Kasihan? Itu kejam sekali.

"Tapi, lebih kasihan lagi jika dia tahu kau tidak mencintainya. Menurut pengamatanku selama ini, Misa menyerahkan segalanya hanya untuk cintamu." gumamnya, merasa malang walau dari luar tidak terlihat ekspresi apapun di wajahnya.

Lelaki berambut cokelat itu menoleh ke arahnya. "Sudah. Jangan membicarakan hal ini lagi. Lagipula, kenapa kau membela dia? Setahuku kau tidak peduli padanya."

L tertegun sesaat.

Kenapa...?

Benar... kenapa dia membela gadis itu?

Saat melihat gadis itu berusaha begitu keras demi mendapatkan perhatian lelaki disampingnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang familiar.

Detektif wanita itu menggeser rambutnya ke belakang telinganya. "Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, setelah berhari-hari kau dan dia berada di gedung ini, berada di dekatku, sepertinya aku mulai merasa dekat dengan kalian berdua. Apalagi, Misa dan aku sama-sama perempuan, sepertinya apa yang mereka katakan benar, perempuan sangat mudah berteman."

Benarkah begitu? Benarkah karena dia menganggapnya teman?

Light tersenyum. "Sepertinya begitu."

Kesunyian menyeruak. Dia bisa mendengar sayup suara deru kendaraan di bawah sana.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" Suara Light memecah keheningan.

L meminum champagnenya. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa karena kasus pembunuhan yang kau terima lusa lalu?"

Gerakan L terhenti, rasa terkejut menyergapnya. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Ah... tidak sengaja mendengar." ucap Light, terdengar gugup.

Jadi, hawa keberadaan yang datang saat itu, dia.

L melirik curiga pada lelaki disampingnya, tetapi menepisnya dan minum lagi. "Walau kau tahu, aku tetap tidak mau memberitahu."

Helaan nafas terdengar lagi dari laki-laki itu. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka kembali.

L bisa merasakan senyum tersungging di bibirnya sendiri. "Kau tahu, melihatmu meminum whiskey mengingatkanku akan lagu yang dinyanyikan temanku dulu."

"Temanmu?"

L menutup matanya, mengenang seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya memegang gitar sembari menyanyikan sebuah lagu. "Mmm... ya... dia suka menyanyikan lagu itu..."

"Ho...? Lagu apa?"

Senyumnya semakin lebar saat mengenang dimana dia dan dua anak laki-laki yang sangat berharga baginya duduk-duduk di depan api unggun di hutan dekat Wammy's House. Anak laki-laki berambut cokelat yang ramah, dan anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan dirinya. "Aku tidak tahu judulnya, tapi aku ingat lagunya... dia selalu memainkannya dengan gitar kesayangannya."

Lagu yang sering dimainkan oleh anak laki-laki berambut hitam dalam kenangannya...

Tanpa sadar, dia mulai menyanyikan lagu itu, menyamakannya dengan gema alunan gitar yang dimainkan dalam kenangannya.

_She put him out_

_Like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarate_

_She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_

Dia mengibaskan sebelah tangannya, berbalik berjalan menuju sofa dengan tubuh agak sempoyongan.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_

_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

_Until the night_

L terkejut saat mendengar suara lain bergabung dengannya menyanyikan chorus lagu. Suara lelaki berambut cokelat yang lebih muda darinya itu. Suara Light...

_He put the bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_

_And finnaly drank away her memory_

_Life is short but this time it was bigger_

_Than the strength he had to get up of his knees_

_We found him with his face down in the pillow_

_With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"_

_And when we burried him beneath the willow_

_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_La la la la la la, la la la la la la la la_

_La la la la la la, la la la..._

"...la la la la..." L menyurukkan kepalanya ke kedua lengannya yang berada di pegangan sofa. Dia menarik nafas, dan mengeluarkannya. Mengangkat kepalanya, kedua matanya melihat Light. "Kau tahu lagu ini?"

Dia melihat Light tersenyum, lelaki itu lalu berjalan menuju sofa yang berada di seberang sofa yang dirinya duduki.

Tangan Light menaruh gelas whiskey di atas meja sementara dia duduk, sepasang mata hazel itu menutup. "Begitulah. Waktu kecil temanku sering menyanyikan ini."

Hal ini membuat L tertarik. Siapa orang lain yang tahu lagu ini? Setahu dia, lagu ini baru terkenal di dunia Internasional empat tahun lalu.

Mungkin... teman Light saat SMP.

"Hm..." gumamnya. Dia kembali menyurukkan kepalanya ke kedua lengannya. "Light-kun..."

Light membuka matanya. "Hm?"

"Apa yang mengganggumu akir-akhir ini?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Light.

L menggeser wajahnya sedikit, melirik seksama reaksi Light. Tubuh lelaki itu menegang, alisnya mengerut. "Kau tahu apa maksudku." gumamnya penuh selidik. "Aku memperhatikanmu sejak kau tinggal di gedung ini. Dan aku mendapat asumsi bahwa kau..." Dia melihat tubuh Light kaku. "...takut pada lelaki."

Ini bukan hanya tuduhan, dia sering melihat Light gelisah bila berada di dekat laki-laki. Sikapnya pun terlalu aneh.

Kekehan terdengar dari mulut lelaki itu, yang kemudian menjadi tawa. "Apa maksudmu, Ryuuzaki? Tidak mungkin aku takut pada jenisku sendiri!"

Suaranya terlalu keras, dia bohong. putus L.

"Ya, kau takut pada jenismu sendiri." Dia menarik tangannya sendiri, membuat rantai berbunyi. "Kau terlihat tidak nyaman ketika Matsuda-san merangkulmu di saat itu. Setiap ada yang menepuk bahumu, tubuhmu langsung tegang walau hanya sedetik sebelum tubuhmu rileks lagi."

Ya... itu tanda-tanda reaksi yang sangat dia kenal.

Tapi, dia tidak ingin mengemukakan kecurigaannya sampai Light menjawab.

"Itu tidak membuktikan apapun..."

L menghela nafas pelan. "Saat pertama kita terborgol, kau setidaknya menjaga jarak satu meter dariku. Saat tidur pun keu berada terlalu di ujung ranjang. Tetapi, setelah kau tahu aku ini perempuan, tubuhmu menjadi rileks. Kau bersikap biasa saja padaku, aku bisa mendekatimu kurang dari satu meter, dan ketika tidur pun kau tidak keberatan aku terlalu dekat denganmu. Biasanya yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, seharusnya kau akan menjauh begitu aku perempuan. Apa itu cukup sebagai bukti?"

"Tetap saja itu-"

"Akito Tomoyasu." Dia melihat tubuh Light kembali tegang saat dirinya mengucapkan nama itu. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, mengambil champagnenya lagi dan berjalan menuju jendela. "Kau terlihat senang ketika meliat nama itu ada dalam daftar korban Kira siang ini. Kalau tidak salah dia itu tersangka dengan tuduhan penganiyaan, pembunuhan, dan..."

"...asusila pada anak dibawah umur." Light menyelesaikan ucapannya, membuatnya sangat yakin atas kecurigaannya. Dia menoleh ke arah lelaki yang sedang memasukkan es batu ke dalam gelas whiskeynya itu.

Light membuka botol, menuangkan whiskey ke dalam gelas. "Ya. Dia pernah mendapatkanku ketika umurku sepuluh tahun. Aku baru pulang dari sekolah saat dia datang dan membekapku dan menyeretku ke dalam gedung tak terpakai." Dia mengambil gelasnya, berjalan mendekati L, meminum whiskeynya sampai habis. "Dia menyekapku di sana selama berhari-hari sampai akhirnya ayah dan polisi lainnya menemukan kami."

L terdiam.

Jadi benar kecurigaannya... laki-laki ini korban...

Astaga...

Di umur yang masih sangat muda...

Dia menatap Light yang tertawa. "Bertahun-tahun, aku telah berusaha melupakan kejadian itu. berusaha mengunci ingatan itu di dasar pikiranku. Tapi..." Poni menutupi kedua mata lelaki itu, mata L melebar sedikit ketika melihat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "...sampai kapanpun aku tak bisa melupakannya. Tak bisa menyingkirkan perasaan jijik yang melekat di tubuhku. Tetap merasakan sentuhan, jilatan, siksaan dan rasa sakit yang diakibatkannya padaku. Walau telah bertahun-tahun berlalu, tetap saja aku tak bisa menyingkirkan itu semua."

L merasakan sesuatu menusuk hatinya saat melihat ekspresi pria yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Light-kun..."

"Kau tahu, ketika aku melihat namanya di daftar korban, itu pertama kalinya aku bersyukur Kira ada di dunia ini." Light tertawa, air mata masih mengalir. "Setelah dia tertangkap, dia langsung bebas karena sistem ukum yang lemah. Hanya karena dia anak pejabat, kasusnya langsung dibekukan. Ayah telah berusaha, tetapi dia tetap tak bisa melakukan apapun. Tapi, Kira..." Dia menyeringai. "Dia telah menghukumnya! Orang yang telah membuatku tersiksa telah mati!" teriaknya histeris.

Detektif wanita itu memejamkan matanya, merasa tidak tahan lagi dengan suara pilu Light. Dia lalu berjalan mendekati lelaki yang kalut itu, menjulurkan tangannya, menyentuh wajahnya, mengibaskan poni yang menutupi mata cokelat lelaki itu.

Tubuh Light gemetar, dia menggertakkan giginya, kedua lengannya melingkari tubuh L dan memeluknya.

Kedua mata L melebar kaget. Gelas yang dia pegang jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara kencang yang menggema di seluruh ruangan.

"Ryuuzaki..." gumam Light. L bisa merasakan bahunya basah karena air mata, merasakan getaran yang amat sangat saat lelaki itu mempererat pelukannya. "Kumohon... izinkan aku menyentuhmu... tolong peluk aku... singkirkan bekas-bekasnya dari tubuhku... kumohon, Ryuuzaki..." lanjut Light, menggeleng pelan kepalanya di bahu L.

L terdiam. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, perlahan mengelus rambut Light, menghiburnya bagai seorang ibu yang menghibur anaknya yang terluka.

Kenapa dia merasa begini? Kenapa dia merasa tidak keberatan disentuh lelaki ini? Dia mengerti perasaan anak ini. Sangat mengerti. Karena dia pun korban dari kasus pemerkosaan – itulah sebabnya dia menjadi antisosial terhadap orang lain. Tetapi, tidak mungkin hanya karena itu tubuhnya bisa disentuh oleh lelaki ini.

"Light-kun..." gumam L. "Aku..."

Ucapan L terpotong saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat di bibirnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak, menyadari bahwa Light menciumnya.

Apa yang dia lakukan? Teriak L dalam hati, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan, tetapi tidak berhasil.

Sejak kapan Light lebih kuat darinya?

Dia melepaskan ciuman, membuka mulutnya untuk membentak, namun itu keputusan yang salah. Light memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut wanita itu, mencicipi rongga mulutnya.

L terkesiap saat Light melakukan itu, lututnya terasa lemah. Dia bisa menebak bahwa dia akan jatuh jika bukan karena tangan Light yang menopang tubuhnya. Pikirannya kacau dan mengabut, tidak bisa memikirkan apapun.

Sepertinya efek champagne lebih parah dari yang diduga.

Tanpa dia sadari, dia membalas ciuman itu. Lidah mereka bersatu, perlawanannya terlupakan oleh kehangatan dan sensasi yang memenuhi tubuhnya. Dia merasakan tubuhnya diangkat, namun kemudian tidak merasakan apapun kecuali panasnya tubuh mereka berdua.

Light membawa wanita di tangannya menuju kamar mereka yang gelap, membaringkannya ke atas ranjang. Tangannya menyusup ke balik baju L, melepaskan perban yang membalut dada wanita itu sebelum merangkum payudaranya yang telanjang, menyentuh puncak payudaranya.

L merasakan kesenangan saat Light menyentuh tubuhnya. Dia mengerang sementara Light menciumi lehernya. Dia tidak pernah mengalami perasaan yang hebat seperti ini, tubuhnya terasa terbakar.

Light membelai tulang selangka L, melucuti pakaian wanita itu dan melempar benda itu ke lantai. Erangan tertahan terdengar dari L ketika dia menambah tekanan belaiannya, membuatnya semakin terangsang.

Ini berbahaya. L membatin. Dia ingin menghentikan Light, tetapi tubuhnya tidak mau menurut. Light menggodanya sampai hampir gila, dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaan ini. Tubuhnya bergetar karena gairah.

Bibir lelaki itu melumat bibir L sementara sebelah tangannya yang ramping memeluk L lebih erat lagi, menghanyutkan mereka dalam gairah sensual yang intens. Light mengulum puncak payudara L, dan membuat wanita itu mencondongkan badan, menyerahkan diri pada Light.

Light mengangkat wajahnya, pandangannya mengabut. Dia lalu menyentuh pusat hasrat L dengan bibirnya dan memanjakannya. Dia mengusap, menggoda, dan menuntut L.

L merasakan elusan lembut dari jemari Light di wajahnya, sebelum mulutnya ditutup lagi oleh mulut lelaki di atasnya, lidah mereka saling bergulat.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, dia merasakan jemari Light menyentuh pertengahan selangkangannya. Semua saraf dalam tubuhnya menyala. Segala dalam tubuhnya melonjak bersemangat, menantikan sentuhan berikutnya. Dan ketika dia merasakan jari masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dia memekik pelan.

Wanita detektif itu melihat Light menatapnya, seakan meminta izin untuk meneruskan kegiatan yang penuh dosa ini. Pikiran L menjerit-jerit untuk menghentikan Light, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya malah sebaliknya.

"Lakukan."

Tubuh L menegang saat mendengar dirinya sendiri mengatakan hal itu. Dia melihat Light tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, membuatnya lemas. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan Light yang kembali menjalar di tubuhnya.

Dan saat dia merasakan penyatuan tubuh mereka, dia menjerit penuh rasa sakit dan kenikmatan.

Light kembali melumat mulut L, membungkan jeritannya, sementara dia masuk ke dalam kehangatan tubuh wanita itu. Dia menarik diri, sebelum kemudian menghujam sangat kuat dan dalam, melihat kedua mata L yang lebar karena sentakan yang kuat.

Dia lalu mengaitkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari L, menahan pergelangan tangan L ke kasur. Tubuh mereka yang berlumur keringat bergerak seirama, membuat L menjadi miliknya seiring gerakan yang dibuat.

Tangan L merasakan punggung Light yang menegang dan panas saat beraksi. Dia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan suara yang keluar, seiring sentakan demi sentakan oleh Light. Dia membeku saat merasakan gelombang kepuasan yang semakin dekat. Dia tidak dapat berpaling, tidak dapat mengentikannya lagi. Dia sulit bernafas ketika ketegangan semakin memuncak dalam dirinya, sementara Light membawanya naik lebih tinggi.

Saat L meneriakkan nama Light untuk melepas gairahnya, dia merasakan Light melepas hasratnya ke dalam tubuhnya.

Kepala Light terkulai di dada L sementara dia berusaha mengambil nafas. Tenaganya terkuras, namun dia merasa sangat puas. Dia merasa beban yang selama ini dia tanggung terangkat begitu saja. Dia membelai bibir L, dengan lembut mengecupnya.

Kehangatan menyelimuti hati L saat merasakan kecupan lembut itu. Dengan pandangannya yang mengabut, dia melihat senyuman hangat tersungging di bibir lelaki itu. Dan tanpa sadar, dia membalas senyumannya, membuat Light terkejut dan menciumnya lagi, sebelum mereka kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya, merasa sangat puas dan damai.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa hal ini akan benar-benar mengubah tali persahabatan yang mereka buat keesokan harinya.

**THE END**

**A/N :**

Adegan yang dipotong antara chapter 3 dan 4 dalam fic "Even in Death".

Banyak yang merequest, jadi saya membuat fic ini.

Maaf bila penggambarannya jelek dan tidak dimengerti, endingnya pun payah. Saya berusaha membuat fic ini layak dibaca warga Indonesia dengan tidak memasukkan kata-kata vulgar yang tidak diperlukan. Jadi, sekali lagi saya minta maaf bila hasilnya parah.

Lagu "Whiskey Lullaby" oleh Brad Paisley.

Please review, if don't mind.

...

...

...

With crimson camelia,

#

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
